combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Regen/Map Strategies
These are strategies for specific maps in the game. Use this information wisely! Humans 'Overdose' *When the "Safe Rooms" open, try to get into the rooms as quickly as possible, away from the window and doors and lock the door. When staging team efforts, ALWAYS have some people covering so the rest can get inside first. However, don't act like a hero, because selfish players might lock you out. Protect others, but always bail into the safe room only when the time is right. *NEVER run off by yourself if you can avoid it. The Infected are always on the lookout for stragglers, as they make easy prey... *NEVER try to solo a group of Infected by yourself. You will almost always end up dying. Always try to stay with your teammates (If there are any left.) If you are the risky sort, try camping on the cabinet or camera in the Laboratory, but not from the start. Wait till the round is coming to a close. *When the 1-minute mark is reached and the safe doors are opened, if you think that you have a good chance, take it and run to the opposite room. Be wary of the following: Other players might copy you, and are capable of getting you killed easily. OR, The Infected may be camping both sides, especially your current location, so don't try it if you think you won't make it. *Try to separate yourself from others during the count to start a round and the last few moments of a round. (if you aren't doing so already) *NEVER leave a safe position when the timer is counting down. This will usually ALWAYS get you killed simply because you compromised your own position. It is better to stay put. *A good hiding spot is near the "Office" Safe Room. There are a couple of barrels, a few toppled over. People can hide between the wall and the barrels but this spot is commonly known. *Also near the office there is a set of two pipes with water gushes out of them. This can be a good hiding spot already also well-known. *There is a camera in the room with the blood and dentist chair. You can get on it by jumping from the ledge of the window onto it. *Buy KDR/HP Vision from the shop. It shows the Infected's HP in percentages. *Be careful when you are traveling through the nerve gas pipes. The Infected can hear you coughing... *If your teammates are getting seriously pinned, and there is no other way, make a distraction for your teammates. Lure them into traps and blow them up along with yourself. If there is a last minute mark, it can be useful for giving a victory to humans. *If your being chased by the infected, make sure you turn around and shoot them so they move back and keep running. Do this a few times by walking backwards, shooting the infected so they are further from you and running foward again. This would make the infected further from you and less chance of you being infected. Dont keep running forward without turning back once in a while because you cannot outrun an infected's speed. *An alternative to turning back is to drop a nade. This requires some good timing. *If you have a recon vest, try to free run. Free running is runnin all over the map avoiding zombies, while killing them. The Zombies kill the campers first, and Big Groups=More Zombies. For free running kills you will need: A type of Rocket Launcher (LAW, MZP, RPG) a GP M69, An NX M69, M97 Frag Pack, and Mines. When you have the mines, dont plant them, SAVE THEM, What happens is when you run out of M69s or "Fat Nades" you can throw an M67 and plant a mine right next to it. For more strategies on the map overdose please click here 'Two Towers' *This map is harder to team up in, because there is simply no good spot to camp in. However, the map is very large, so there are plenty of hiding spaces far and between. Some people may try to camp on the crane. Some specs can be successful. Other times it outright fails. *The Roof is a good place to jump around and hide on. Be careful as to not attract attention, however. *Don't walk around too much. The noise of your footsteps is easily carried across the entire building. *With expert maneuvering, it is possible to get on the wooden beam near Alpha's staircase to the roof. This is done by entering through the broken part of the roof and carefully moving forward. Once in this hiding spot, the Infected cannot infect you unless they attack through the roof above you. This is not a glitch but most likely attributed to the disjointed hitbox of the Infected's melee attack. *With medkits, go below the building, and heal yourself when your HP is low. Make sure no Infected saw you, because when you hide there, there's no way out. *You cannot survive if you jump in the water. Only the infected can. So dont think if you jump in the water you can survive. *The ledges around the map provide excellent hiding spots from the infected. 'Showdown ' *Use the roofs on the map to stage team efforts! *This map is rather small, so there are very few unnoticed hiding spots. Try to move around as often and subtly as you can. *Don't go running off in random directions, as you can't run around unnoticed for long. *Make sure to cover ALL sides(when camping on the roof). The Infected may come up with more ways to surprise you then you'd think... 'Warhead' *This map is moderately large, and contains very good hiding places. Use every part of the map to your advantage. *Like Two Towers, this map is also harder to stage team efforts in because of the simple lack of area. Smaller groups that spread out are recommended. *There is a large variety of map changes in your favor. Try out the dustbins, the cabinets, or any newly rearranged map terrain. *Hide behind the forklift; the garage door behind you is closed and few players can spot you if you crouch behind it. However be prepared to freerun this spot can be easily seen *In the shower room, near the barrel the placement of the lockers will form a niche that Infected players sometimes neglect to check. This spot has become well known *If staging team-efforts, good camping spots include Alpha's base (the little fenced area), the locker room (across the broken bridge from A to B), and the generator room (under the vents). *The fenced area was quite a popular camping site. Using nades, spec explosives and machine guns did and may still prove effective. *It is possible to get ontop of the crates near the fenced area. However popularity in this spot has decreased (patched) *The bins near the generator room can be opened by pressing E when the icons shows up. Make sure to stay back or else the lid would only be partially closed. This spot has become well known *The shower room is sometimes a strategic place to make a stand as the super-barrel is blocking the back. The only way in is through the walkway connecting the two buildings. 'Junk Flea' *Try to stay and defend the roof or the second level of the two Bases. Players can stage team efforts by defending on the roof of the tunnel. *This map is also good for running as there are many places to jump and climb. *The best method in this map is to simply eliminate the infected as soon as possible. 'Kill Creek' *Try to get on to the pilings of the higher bridge. The small walking platforms make it easy to push the Infected off with machine guns and the players will be high enough that jump attacks will not work. However, getting on to the pilings is very tricky if not done right and oftentimes leads to player deaths. Players who do get on to the pilings are sometimes called "acrobats" for their seemingly high agility and mobility. *An alternate strategy is to get on top of the train. As there are only 2/3 ways for the Infected to get on, placing mines at these entry points will help hold off the infection. *Go down on the sides of Alpha/Bravo base because there are ledges on the sides. *Hide under the bridge sides (in the river) but run up the corner so the zombies can't see you. *Try hiding in the corners of the map (e.g. behind a barrel or in the bushes). Sometimes, the infected won't expect it (or see it). 'Ghost Town' *Camping with humans on the roof is the most effective in ensuring a human win but do not let your guard down nevertheless. It is somewhat easy to knock of infected from the ladder with a shotgun or a machine gun. This works best if you have someone to cover you if one get though. Mines can also help. *The ledge of the building where there is a truck underneath is a good camping spot. Since there is a break in the ledge, well timed shots can knock zombies down. *Hiding in the area near the bloody toilet is another option to defend. Make sure to close both doors and defend the obvious opening. However, this is not recommended, as there are multiple ways in (e.g. the ledge right next to the buildings outside of the area) *It is possible to jump on top of the truck near the tank; however, Nexon has patched this so that it's MORE difficult to get onto the top of the truck (before you could spam this for possible power leveling). 'Neptune' Infected Overdose *If you feel like ambushing the Humans, hiding spots include the barrels, the structure behind the shallow pool, on the camera, on the cabinet, in one of the rooms next to the cupboards, in a gap in the crates, the vents, the support poles near the elevators, behind the box at the top of the ramp and the green exit sign next to the stairway in the area that leads to the operation room. *Leap from ledge to ledge instead of following straight paths. This will catch the humans off guard. *When the safe rooms are about to disengage the locks, keep your distance and watch for stragglers. There are always a few "selfish" players that abandon the group at the last minute and make a run for the opposite safe room, usually the elevator. Stragglers attempt to make a run when they see no infected around, so it is always wise to make a quick look at the other exit point. *If the doors are locked, attack the doors with as many people as possible as quick as possible to try and break them. Alternatively, try to get to the doors before they are opened, so anyone wishing to seek refuge inside will be infected. *Hide near but not in abandoned safe rooms, in the hope that some player will run to it eventually. *Watch out for mines in the smaller vents, because they are very hard to avoid, don't try to jump over them cause you will fail. If you can, go a different way, or you can wait for another infected to go through and clear them for you >=D. *The office with the glass safe room is an essential defensive position for the Humans. When no humans are in that room, have one Infected guard it, That way, he/she can infect unwary humans taking refuge in it, and the humans can't regroup there to survive. *Immediately after becoming host, use the first four seconds of the round to destroy any nearby explosives as hosts are immune to explosives for the first 4-5 seconds of the game. This would waste any explosives set down by humans at the begginning of the game. Two Towers *You can swim without dying. Use this to search the lower areas of Two Towers and to get back up when knocked off. *Search every nook and cranny in the building. Also search everywhere OUTSIDE the building. *Scan the surroundings from the ocean. You will see some, if not most players by looking up at the sides. *Spread out. You will find more humans if you do. *If the humans are packed on the broken crane platform, then head up to the roof window overlooking Alpha base and jump down. This will catch them off-guard since they will be focused on the second floor window. Showdown *The overhangs can be safe, but not for long. Find other ways to get up on roofs as opposed to conventional methods such as taking the long way around or by making a tower stack on the boxes to get up to the overhang. *Check behind the buildings and on the side of the roofs. Warhead *Check in all the newly added areas in Warhead. You can swim through the canal without taking damage, so look around carefully. *Avoid the "super-explosive" barrel near the fallen lockers. They will decimate anything nearby, even Infected. *Stay in areas where the occasional "good zombie" can block you out, letting the humans enjoy an easy yet unfair victory. Junk Flea *Check all corners of the map e.g. the bases,under the tunnel etc. *It become easier once the number of humans is less than the Infected as the area is small. *Go in groups so as to break the humans defense easily but at the same time try not to rush to a group of humans solo as most of the time you ended up getting killed. *Look for humans that have broken from their groups, or are in the process of solo-ing. They are usually easier to infect. *Form a zombie tower to go up to the rooftop and Infect the humans that may occupy it. Kill Creek *If there are "acrobats" found on the pilings of the top bridge, be very careful when treading towards the humans. Because of the limited space, you will get shoved off very easily with concentrated fire. Stay crouched as long as possible and even back up against a bar if you need the support. Your reward will be that the humans won't be able to do anything once you reach them as there is nowhere to run. *The best way to deal with the train campers is to attack the mines from below and then rush the humans. Have other Infected players wait below to catch humans as they abandon ship. Ghost Town *Regroup and charge for the roof as there is a high possibility of humans defending there. All it takes is one human to be careless to be infected causing a possible infected win. *Remember, there are two ways to access the ladder to the roof. One is to jump on top of the box and then jump the gap to it, the other is on the opposite side of the roof. Climb on top of the dumpster with a box on it, and then jump onto the tarp next to that. From there, hop on to the ledge and walk across the ledge around the building to the ladder. Very few humans check route. *Always look out for defectors who try to solo. #Double check all blind spots especially if one or two humans are left. Neptune You can try "waterjumps" Its very usefull for high-places like the platforms. Many people see this as a glitch. You can use it as human to, but most of the time you will die on impact, even if you just fly 1 feet above the ground. Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs